


February

by shut_the_jongup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_the_jongup/pseuds/shut_the_jongup
Summary: Is February supposed to be this cold?





	

**Author's Note:**

> just another request that I really loved writing :3

Daehyun shivers as he leans back against the railing of the platform. He watches as the wind steals his warm breath: condensing and snatching it into the sky so that it flies away and out of sight.

Is February supposed to be this cold?

“Yes.”

Daehyun’s eyes widen a little bit in surprise, and he turns to face Jongup, who’s next to him, also shivering.

“Did I–”

“Say that out loud?” Jongup smiles at him cutely, his eyes folding into tiny crescent moons as his cheeks lift and his nose scrunches up just a little bit. “Yes.”

Daehyun laughs airily. “I’ve gotta stop doing that,” he says as he shoves his hands deeper into his pockets.

Jongup snorts. “Please don’t; its amusing.” He nudges Daehyun with his elbow. “And we wouldn’t be dating if you didn’t have that habit,” he adds with a wink.

“ _ That _ is a good point,” Daehyun admits, adding a small blush to his already frostbitten cheeks. He tries not to think about that embarrassing day in attempt to minimize the cringe.

“I’ll never forget that day,” Jongup looks out over the train tracks, and then back at Daehyun, another smile on his lips as he removes his hands from his pockets and reaches for his boyfriend.

Daehyun doesn’t protest as Jongup gathers him in his arms, and soon he’s sitting in front of Jongup, whose knees are on either side of his own. He brings his hands up to where Jongup has his arms wrapped around his chest to hold him back against his own and grabs his chilly hands.

“We really need to invest in some gloves,” he says, turning his head to rest it on Jongup’s chest and snuggling into the provided warmth. “Maybe just me, actually,” he corrects himself, “how are you so warm? You practically  _ radiate heat _ .”

He feels more than hears the laugh as he turns to wrap his arms around Jongup’s waist, trying to get as close to the source of warmth as possible.

“I run warm,” Jongup says. “But that doesn’t mean I’m immune to the cold.” He hugs Daehyun closer and buries his nose in his hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

They stay like that for a little while, until Jongup checks his watch. “Wasn’t the train supposed to arrive at 5?”

“Think so,” Daehyun murmurs from where he’s still snuggled into Jongup’s chest. “Why? What time is it?”

“Only 5:15. It’ll probably be here any minute.”

“We should probably get up then,” Daehyun says.

“Yeah.” Jongup agrees and reaches for Daehyun’s arms, unwrapping them from where they clutch around his waist. Daehyun whines softly in protest, but lets his boyfriend pull him to his feet.

Most of the people on their platform are either grumbling about the apparent delay or shivering while tapping at their phones. One girl is even holding a small dog, which is all snuggled up in a thick blanket, and Daehyun finds himself jealous of the animal as he leans back against Jongup.

“You have both of our tickets?”

“In my pocket,” Jongup confirms, smiling and pecking Daehyun on the nose. “Now grab your suitcase, it’s coming.”

 

It only takes the couple a few minutes to find their seats, and Jongup is quick to stow their luggage in the compartment above them. He slides into the seat next to Daehyun and pushes the armrest between them up and out of the was.

Seeing an opening, Daehyun immediately shifts to lay his head in Jongup’s lap just as he situates himself with his legs criss-crossed and his phone in hand. He makes a small noise of surprise, looking down at his boyfriend, but just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

“It’s only a three hour ride, Dae,” he says, running his fingers through the soft, brown hair fanned over his thigh. “Are you planning to just nap through it?”

Daehyun shrugs. “The first hour, at least. Then I’ll get off of you.” He gives Jongup a cheesy smile.

“I don’t mind,” Jongup responds. “But you’re very tempting.”

“Well, aren’t you just the sweetest,” Daehyun teases. “Tempting how?” He jokingly wiggles his hips around as he asks.

Jongup stifles a laugh and pushes Daehyun’s hips back down, rolling his eyes again.

There’s a small crackle over the loudspeaker system before the conductor announces that they will be departing shortly, and Jongup sighs, resting his head against the back of the seat. They had been traveling for a full day, on their way to visit some friends in another city who had just announced their engagement.

 

“About damn time,” Daehyun had said when they got the letter in the mail. “They’ve been dating for, like, a decade!”

Jongup had laughed and told him that some people liked to take their time, and Daehyun had replied, saying that he hoped Jongup wasn’t one of those people. He had been joking, of course. (But Jongup wasn’t that kind of person, no, not really, either way.)

 

About two hours into the train ride, Daehyun begins to stir, slowly waking up. Jongup closes and puts down the book he’s been reading, and pokes his boyfriend’s cheek a couple of times, until his eyes flutter open.

“You’re so pretty when you sleep,” Jongup says.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Daehyun asks sleepily, sitting up and taking his spot next to Jongup, only to lean his head on his shoulder.

It’s beginning to grow dark outside, the glow of the sun slowly diminishing, but the lights inside the cars haven’t been turned on yet, and Jongup gets an idea when he sees that they’re approaching a tunnel.

 

The train suddenly goes dark (not completely, there are a few floor lights that are always turned on) as the remaining sunlight is cut off when they enter the tunnel. Daehyun startles a little bit when he feels a hand rest on the back of his neck, another on top of his thigh, but relaxes a moment after when he recognizes those hands and remembers who it is that he’s sitting next to. Jongup tilts his head slightly to slot their lips together sweetly. Daehyun loves it when Jongup kisses him like this; he can  _ feel  _ the love, the absolute passion behind every movement. There’s nothing more than simple love in the feeling, and Daehyun smiles (or tries to) as he returns the gesture, only to jerk back in surprise when the car is suddenly illuminated, the night lights coming on.

Jongup laughs as Daehyun looks around quickly, his face turning red, and he throws an arm around his shoulder, grabbing his discarded book.

Suddenly Daehyun meets the eyes of the child who’s sitting across from them, and staring very openly with his mouth wide open. Quickly, Daehyun brings a finger to his lips, signaling for the boy not to say anything, but the kid just shakes himself out of it and smiles at him, then turns back to face who Daehyun assumes is his mother.

“ _ Jongup– _ ”

“Shh, I’m reading,” his boyfriend shushes him and grabs his hand to thread their fingers together.

At the action, Daehyun leans back in his seat with a sigh and a smile on his lips; he really hates traveling, but Jongup somehow always makes the trips worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ^.^
> 
> my request box is still open on both AFF (CrescentMoonJongup) and tumblr (shut-the-jongup) xx


End file.
